Crónica de la vez que Lucy se resfrió
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en Magnolia, Fiore. Era pleno invierno, los árboles ya no tenían hojas y sus ramas estaban llenas de nieve. Lucy estaba temblando dentro de su cama, tenía frío, estaba afiebrada y no se podía su propio cuerpo. Estaba Enferma. / One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es del estúpido y sensual Mashima-chwan_

* * *

_**~ Crónica de la vez que Lucy se resfrió…**_

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en Magnolia, Fiore. Era pleno invierno, los árboles ya no tenían hojas y sus ramas estaban llenas de nieve. Lucy estaba temblando dentro de su cama, tenía frío, estaba afiebrada y no se podía su propio cuerpo. Se había enfermado. Y ésta vez, Natsu había salido de misión para pagar su alquiler, así que tendría que arreglárselas sola; aunque ya llevaba dos días así y había sobrevivido, así que probablemente no tendría de que preocuparse; además, Virgo la visitaba de cuando en cuando para corroborar que se encontrara bien.

—Debo sobrevivir…— se dijo a sí misma, para luego respirar muy hondo con el fin de retener la caída de sus mocos —O quizás no pueda…— agregó, para acurrucarse aún más en su cama, buscando el escaso calor que esta le brindaba, a pesar de que tenía todas las mantas que encontró más tres de Erza sobre ella —Tengo frío…— se dijo, para casi caer dormida a los brazos de Morfeo.

De no ser porque Natsu apareció en la habitación.

Usando la puerta.

Sin correr.

Ni gritar.

Con calma.

Simplemente diciendo "Hola".

Y preguntando "¿Aún te sientes muy mal?".

Definitivamente eso era raro.

Así que Lucy fingió estar dormida.

—No destruí nada en la misión, así que aquí está el dinero para tu alquiler. Busqué a la casera para entregárselo, pero no la… ¿estás durmiendo? — Lucy no respondió —Genial, y yo que encontré la receta del brebaje místico de Igneel, esa cosa asquerosa sí que quita el resfriado; bueno, lo prepararé y se lo dejaré en la mesita— se dijo el chico, para luego ir a la cocina de la rubia cargando un montón de frutas y verduras extrañas.

Lucy se quedó más helada de lo que ya estaba en su cama. Estaba pensando seriamente si su altísima fiebre estaba haciendo que delirara, o que estuviera teniendo visiones. O bien, ese no era Natsu. Sí, eso era más probable, su mente casi agónica le estaba jugando una mala broma y estaba haciendo que Natsu estuviese en su casa, cuando probablemente se trataba de Mirajane. Descartó la idea al recordar el _"no destruí nada en la misión", _eso solo lo haría Natsu en una misión aburrida, como trasladar una carga desde Magnolia hacia el pueblo cercano.

—Bien, está listo— Lucy siguió fingiendo que estaba dormida —Necesito lápiz y papel…— dijo Natsu, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de su amiga. Tomó un papel de los que la chica usaba para escribir sus novelas y comenzó a escribir una nota. Dejó un vaso lleno del brebaje en la mesita de noche de Lucy y junto a él puso la nota recién escrita. Sin darse cuenta, dejó el lápiz junto a la nota.

El pelirrosa tomó su gran mochila, se acercó a Lucy y notó que la ventana estaba entre abierta. La cerró con picaporte y se dispuso a marcharse al gremio, sin aguantar el impulso de darle un beso en la frente a Lucy, diciéndole _"que descanses, volveré pronto"._

La rubia esperó durante cinco minutos, y se enderezó. Se sentó en su cama y palpó su frente, donde Natsu había depositado un tierno beso; y ahora estaba segura de que era Natsu debido al aroma a ceniza y menta que éste desprendía.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haber dejado la ventana entre abierta, con razón tenía tanto frío Aunque quizás la había dejado así de forma inconsciente, como para decirle a Natsu que era bien recibido en su casa.

Joder, Natsu otra vez llegaba a su cabeza. Lucy ya sabía que le gustaba, pero por el momento tenía otras prioridades que atender. Pero ni ella se lo creía, la verdad era que se sentía completamente insegura con respecto a decirle, porque con lo idiota y asexual que podía ser su compañero, definitivamente no entendería de asuntos amorosos.

Miró hacia el lado, viendo el vaso con el brebaje místico de Igneel sobre su mesita de noche. Se asqueó de solo ver el color del contenido, pero le restó atención y se centró en la nota. La tomó entre sus manos y se dispuso a leerla. Sonrió al ver la caligrafía desordenada pero entendible de Natsu.

_Lucy, léeme con atención. Para beber esto, cubre tu nariz. Es asqueroso, pero te hará bien. Iré a avisarle al maestro que ya llegué, así que volveré y cuidaré de ti hasta que estés mejor._

_Atentamente, Natsu._

_PD: No te levantes_

_PD2: Recuerda tapar tu nariz_

La rubia sonrió, para luego armarse de valor.

Miró el vaso.

Miró el papel.

Volvió a mirar el vaso.

Volvió a mirar el papel.

Y se decidió por el vaso.

Y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Y cubrió su nariz.

Y se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez.

No fue tan terrible, el sabor no era del todo malo como su apariencia lo insinuaba, aunque quizás no había saboreado bien debido a su refriado. Le restó importancia, se sentía como toda una triunfadora de solo haber bebido esa cosa extraña.

Recordó que tenía sueño, así que dejó el vaso donde estaba y se acurrucó en su cama; no sin antes escribir un _"gracias, estaba asqueroso pero le tengo fe" _en la nota.

Para cuando Natsu volvió, Lucy estaba profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella, y tomó el vaso del brebaje. Iba a dejarlo en la cocina cuando descubrió que la muchacha le había dejado un mensaje en la nota que él mismo le había dejado. Sonrió, esperando que esa asquerosa infusión le hiciera bien. Y se preguntaba por qué era tan asquerosa, siendo que los ingredientes con los que se preparaba eran deliciosos; quizás mezclar cosas deliciosas no hacía que el resultado fuera delicioso.

El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, a la espera de que su rubia amiga despertara.

Se comenzó a aburrir, asi que creyó que a Lucy no le molestaría si leía alguna de sus novelas cortas, de esas que ya había terminado para satisfacer la sed de letras de Levy. Así que tomó una, que estaban encuadernadas a mano y se encontraban sobre la repisa.

Volvió a sentar en el sofá. No le prestó atención al título, y simplemente comenzó a leer.

"_Erase una vez, en el la lejana ciudad portuaria de Hargeon, una muchacha caminando por la calle. La muchacha de cabellos de oro buscaba un lugar dónde refugiarse del frio invernal, y resguardarse de la inminente lluvia que estaba por caer."_

Natsu se sintió familiarizado por la escena. Se preguntó si Lucy se había basado en cómo se habían conocido, pero le restó importancia y siguió leyendo.

"_La chica caminó y caminó durante horas, pero todas las puertas se cerraban en su cara en cuanto les pedía asilo. Estaba frustrada, tanto que le pidió a un hombre que la llevase con él._

_Gravísimo error._

_El aparentemente buen hombre la había secuestrado, y quién sabe qué cosas pudo haber hecho con ella. Se sentía idiota, bien pudo haberse refugiado bajo un árbol o un puente, pero ahora estaba perdida. Seguramente ese hombre la usaría para satisfacer sus necesidades masculinas y luego la dejaría tirada en algún lejano lugar, alejada de toda esperanza de salir adelante._

_Tan solo deseaba que aquél muchacho que le indicó como llegar a Hargeon apareciera. Esa cabellera rosada le había llamado la atención, además de la hermosa sonrisa del chico. Cualquier mujer caería ante él en un segundo, tal y como lo había hecho ella en cuanto lo vio"_

Natsu se detuvo en seco; no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la historia que estaba leyendo era una versión un tanto más dramatizada de como él y Lucy se habían conocido, y que ella era la protagonista. ¿Realmente Lucy pensaba así de él? Porque si era así, no le disgustaba para nada.

"_Y cómo si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas por algún extraño Dios benevolente, sintió como la carreta en la cual era trasladada era rota en mil pedazos. El chico de cabellera rosa apareció, para rescatarla._

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? — inquirió el chico al ver que era ella de quien se trataba. Le quitó la venda que la amordazaba para que ella pudiera responder_

—_Sí, gracias, Natsu— respondió ella, abrazando a su héroe de cabello rosado."_

Natsu sonrió, se sentía orgulloso por la capacidad de redacción de Lucy, además de esa imaginación tan propia de ella.

Siguió leyendo durante horas, hasta que llegó a una parte que tocó en lo más profundo de su ser.

"_El muchacho miró con impotencia como la Lucy del futuro se interponía entre el rayo y la Lucy del presente. La chica del futuro había salvado a su yo del presente, causando la pérdida de su vida. Natsu sintió como el peso de esa muerte se agolpaba en sus hombros, e irremediablemente comenzó a llorar, aunque evitó a toda costa que lo vieran._

_Golpeó con toda su fuerza al hechicero del futuro, para darle a la Lucy del presente una oportunidad de escapar junto a los demás. Fue entonces cuando se distrajo y le dieron una paliza. Y, aún así, a duras penas, abrazó a su compañera del futuro, y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho."_

Irremediablemente, Natsu comenzó a llorar, recordando la frustración de haber perdido a la única persona cercana a él que le iba quedando. Podría ser que Erza fuera como su hermana, y Gray como su hermano, y Happy como su hijo; pero ya no habría nadie que pudiera reemplazar a Lucy, ella era su confidente, su amiga, su compañera, su madre y su hermana a la vez. Era ella quien se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su mente antes que nadie, quien sabía todo de él, y aun seguía a su lado. Y por eso la amaba, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser. La amaba como jamás amó a nadie, era a ella quién quería a su lado, para toda la vida. Los dragones eligen solamente a una pareja en toda su larga estancia en este loco proceso llamado vida, y Natsu estaba seguro de que esa mujer para él era Lucy.

Sí, Natsu no era un tonto, probablemente era el más maduro de su grupo, pero no le gustaba actuar así, prefería que lo vieran feliz a que lo vieran serio. Además, le gustaba divertirse haciendo el tonto, nunca sabía que cosas le podía pasar actuando así, además no caía en la rutina.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? — preguntó Lucy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La rubia estaba hecha una furia, ¿quién se creía él para tomar sus cosas?

—Estaba leyendo…— respondió Natsu, ¿para qué tomaría un libro si no fuera para leerlo? —…nuestra historia— agregó, volviendo su vista al libro, Lucy se había sonrojado al saber que era el libro que relataba todas y cada una de las aventuras que ella y Natsu habían vivido, pero eran relatadas desde un punto de vista más romántico y de lo que ella hubiese querido que sucediera —Estaba por terminar, ¿me dejas seguir? — preguntó con suplica, a lo que Lucy suspiró

—Adelante— indicó la sonrojada rubia, volviendo a acostarse e intentar seguir durmiendo

"_La alegría de haber ganado ante la amenaza del hechicero del futuro era compartida por todos los magos que habían luchado por salvar Fiore. Le debían la victoria a Natsu, y a su increíble pasión al luchar en esa batalla._

_Lucy se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio allí, de pie agradeciendo a todos. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro cuando pasó sus brazos por detrás su torso y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida disimuladamente por él, quién posó sus manos sobre las suyas._

— _¿Pasa algo? — preguntó él, acariciando las manos de ella_

—_Nada…— respondió ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él —Gracias— espetó, mientras que Natsu correspondía el apretón de sus dedos."_

Natsu sonrió al ver que el final estaba completamente basado en la realidad. Cerró el libro, para luego mirar a su rubia, que a su vez lo estaba mirando a él.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó la rubia, luego de aspirar sus mocos

—Sí, es la historia más hermosa que he leído— respondió él, con una sonrisa al ver que Lucy se había sonrojado

— ¿Lo crees así? — preguntó ella, cubriendo su cara con las mantas

—Sí, lo creo— dijo él, para cerrar el libro, caminar hacia Lucy y sentarse junto a ella. Intentó destaparla, pero no pudo y no quería obligarla a forcejear.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —

—Porque es la única historia que he leído y está basada en hecho reales—

—Hay muchas historias basadas en hechos reales—

—Pero esta es la primera que puedo corroborar por mí mismo—

Lucy descubrió su cara para ver la de Natsu. Estaba sereno, con una leve sonrisa. Esta era una de las facetas del chico que conocía muy poco, ya que no le gustaba mostrarla. El Natsu serio y maduro, que al igual que todas sus facetas, Lucy la amaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó el muchacho, ayudando a su compañera a sentarse en la cama

—Sí, mucho mejor— respondió ella, con una sonrisa agradecida

—Entonces está bien— dijo Natsu, sonriente

El pelirrosa se puso de pie, para ir a buscar el libro que había dejado en el sofá. Lo volvió a poner en la repisa correspondiente y se volvió a sentar con Lucy.

— ¿Lo escribiste para que Levy lo leyera? — preguntó el pelirrosa, y un pequeño y tierno sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Lucy

—No… Lo hice para…— intentó responder, pero estaba un poco avergonzada —Para sentir que me correspondes— respondió por fin, para agachar la cabeza. Su rostro fue cubierto por su flequillo, mientras que las inminentes ganas de llorar aparecían debido a que Natsu no contestaba.

— ¿Quién dijo que no te correspondo? — respondió Natsu, y Lucy lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas en sus mejillas

—Yo no…— dijo la chica, mientras Natsu secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas

—La Lucy del libro me lo dio a entender. No soy tan idiota como parezco, y lo sabes— dijo el chico, tomando la mano de Lucy

Lucy correspondió, apretando su mano con la de él. Natsu se acercó lentamente a ella, y ella cerró los ojos. El pelirrosa posó su mano libre en la mejilla de Lucy y selló el momento dándole un beso en los labios. Fue algo simple, pero duradero. Ambos se sentían saciados del deseo de probar los labios del otro, y ambos estaban más que felices. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, para luego abrazarse.

—Te amo— dijo Natsu, sin romper el abrazo. Sintió el suspiro de Lucy junto a su oreja, lo cual lo volvió loco, pero se contuvo.

—Yo también te amo— respondió la chica, sin romper el abrazo que los mantenía unidos.

Natsu sonrió, y apretó a Lucy contra sí mismo, sabiéndose correspondido. Además de que le gustaba tenerla cerca, se sentía completo, se sentía en paz.

_**~ Al Otro Día ~**_

Cof cof, tosió.

Ashú, estornudó.

Sniiiif, respiró hondo para evitar la caída de sus fluidos nasales.

Se había resfriado.

Pero se sentía tranquilo al saber que Lucy estaba perfectamente bien.

Ahora era él quien ocupaba la cama de la rubia, y estaba tapado hasta las orejas.

—Bien, está listo— dijo la rubia, llegando con un vaso lleno de un bizarro líquido verde. Era el brebaje místico de Igneel, Natsu le había dicho como prepararlo —Esto realmente huele horrible— murmuró, y por el resfriado, Natsu no escuchó.

A duras penas, el pelirrosa se sentó en la cama. Llevó una de sus manos a su nariz, y con la otra tomó el vaso, y bebió todo el contenido de él. Volvió a acurrucarse y Lucy se sentó a su lado.

—Voy a morir…— murmuró Natsu, cubriendo su cara con las colchas — ¿Me das un beso antes de que pase? — pidió, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara

Lucy destapó la cara de Natsu y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para volver a taparlo.

—Ahora descansa— dijo la rubia, para sentarse en su escritorio a escribir una historia para Levy.

—Lucee~ — canturreó Natsu, mientras Lucy bajaba su lápiz

—Dime—

—Te amo—

—Yo también te amo, Natsu—

—Lucee~ — Lucy no se dio cuenta de que Natsu se había puesto de pie, y caminaba hacia ella

— ¿Qué? —

—Duerme conmigo— dijo en el oído de la rubia, haciendo que ella pegara un salto

Una vena se hinchó el frente de Lucy, debido a que Natsu debía estar en cama, durmiendo.

Haciendo que golpeara a Natsu.

Y lo dejara inconsciente.

Por suerte cayó en la cama.

Así que lo tapó con las frazadas.

Y siguió escribiendo.

_**~ Crónica de la vez que Lucy se resfrió**__**… ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! MUY BUENAS, MIS PRINCESOS Y PRINCESAS! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :3**

**Antes de decirles nada, tengo tres cosas que aclarar.**

**Número Uno: Cuando tienes la nariz tapada, no saboreas bien.**

**Número Dos: Cuando te resfrías, se inflaman unos ganglios que están cerca de las amigdalas.**

**Número Tres: Con esos ganglios inflamados, no escuchas bien.**

**Ahora sí... Tenía muchos días con ganas de escribir algo Nalu, pero era para Las Locas Jugadas del Destino -tengo un bloqueo mental-. Me puse a leer fanfics como loca, y me inspiré para hacer este One Shot, agregando el hecho de que tambien estoy un poco enferma, así que fue un motivante para hacerlo :3 Y bueno, nació esta belleza :) ¿Alguna de mis lectoras amó al Natsu serio y maduro? Porque yo sí :3 Y pienso que nuestro Natsu es más maduro que todos en su grupo -aunque sin superar a Erza-, pero lo oculta :D **

**Y bueno, eso :D Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión :3 **

**¡Beban leche con chocolate!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
